


沧海月明珠有泪

by hanshanyou



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanyou/pseuds/hanshanyou
Summary: 超烂，超短，超无聊的摸鱼
Relationships: Jade Leech/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 3





	沧海月明珠有泪

**Author's Note:**

> 写烂了，监督生性别未定

yuu 在月色下向Jade讲述原来的世界人鱼的传说。  
没有得到爱的人鱼，在曙光中带着无限的遗憾化为了晶莹的泡沫。  
Jade 的面容在篝火的照耀下似真似幻，yuu 有一瞬间产生了一种可笑的想法——自己只要一眨眼，眼前的人鱼便也要化为泡沫。  
Jade当时似乎笑着说了些什么，yuu已经记不清了。隔着火焰，对方的笑容显得无比暧昧。  
yuu笑着，在噼啪的火星迸裂声中继续讲述关于人鱼的传说。

山间明月，与垂在海上的月轮相比，另有一番风味。  
起伏的山脉有如海面上的鲸群，又有如波涛汹涌，给地平线竖立起一扇扇巨大的屏风。区别于广袤无垠的海面，由兽类踩踏出来，光溜溜的山路无比曲折而又富有趣味。  
Floyd就像风中的芦苇一样，摇摇摆摆，看起来轻飘飘的。而Jade就像山谷一样深不可测，给人一种更加成熟的感觉。  
丰润饱满的唇保护着尖锐的牙齿，在令人望而生畏的锋利中若隐若现的粉红柔软。彬彬有礼的非人类，优雅的捕食者。  
晚霜给蘑菇抹上一层薄薄的砂糖，空气带有凉爽的湿气，沁人心脾。  
他仰起了没有一丝多余赘肉的颈部曲线——月，只有指甲盖大小，淡银色的黯淡光辉，遥不可及。  
不想再升起火焰，他对寒冷的抵抗力比人类要强得多。  
山麓的昼夜温差，对来自幽冥深海的他只是小打小闹而已。  
Jade难得地收起来笑容，他凝视着黯淡的月色，心里莫名的也蒙上一层悲凉的霜。  
月色突然变得模糊了起来。

大海的涛声中隐藏着多少神秘?  
静影沉璧，跃动在海面上的金点不比他的瞳更动人。  
那个人双眸的色彩在记忆之海里重叠、混合，最终变成了一只玳瑁，就此消失在了汹涌的波涛里。  
海底有能困住尼莫船长的章鱼，有被常年困顿在甲板上的水手在幻觉中错认为人鱼的儒艮，却没有那拥有塞壬般魅惑的美声的海洋绅士。  
yuu又想起来人鱼姬的故事。  
人鱼姬对王子怀抱的，是爱情吗?还是对另一种生活方式的向往呢?  
想起了那个彬彬有礼的前辈对蘑菇爱怜的眼神，yuu心里突然感到一丝荒诞与滑稽。  
自己当时还讲过另一个传说，在来自古老的东方文明里，鲛人对月流泪，其眼泪会化为一粒粒璀璨的明珠。  
yuu俯身捡起了一个残缺的贝壳——无端地想起，前辈的寮徽上是海螺的图案。

蓝色的饰品随着海风飘扬，叮当作响。  
yuu来到扭曲仙境时孑然一身，走的时候也就多了一个它。

就像你在岸上看不见几千米一下的深海鱼一样，你在这个世界也看不见Jade Leech。  
但yuu知道他确实在自己的生活中存在过。  
就像一颗美丽的流星，划过天空，Jade在监督生人生的光盘里留下来无法痊愈的划痕。  
今天是监督生回到原来的世界的一周年。  
不可避免地会思念起他。  
现实打破了监督生的最后一丝幻想。  
yuu离开了海边。这里没有什么值得留恋的。  
宛如大梦初醒

心里莫名的充满了怅惘，

鱼不会哭泣。  
童话是美丽而又残酷的谎言。

在惨淡的月色下，  
Jade终于收到了监督生的回礼。  
那是一粒有些潮湿的明珠。

涛声依旧，海浪会逐渐抚平yuu的足迹。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家中秋快乐


End file.
